The need to reduce automotive fuel consumption and emissions is well known. Therefore, vehicles are being developed that reduce or completely eliminate reliance on internal combustion engines. Electrified vehicles are one type of vehicle being developed for this purpose. In general, electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because they are selectively driven by battery powered electric machines. Conventional motor vehicles, by contrast, rely exclusively on the internal combustion engine to propel the vehicle.
Vehicles typically employ numerous vehicle assemblies for housing various components. One example of such an assembly is the battery assembly. Battery assemblies include a plurality of battery cells that are utilized to power electric machines and other electric loads of an electrified vehicle. It is often necessary to fluidly connect components of the battery assembly and to seal areas of the battery assembly at locations where tubing passes through an enclosure or encasement of the assembly.